Sweet Pieces
by Alice To Suki
Summary: Pictures 2 : Welcome To Midorima Family./Dan biarkan kisah kami menjadi setiap potong kenangan yang manis. "Halo adik kecil, perkenalkan, aku kakakmu!"/Two-shoot. Fourth Fanfic from Alice To Suki. Happy reading, review please? XD
1. Pictures 1 : Father, Papa, and Son

Shintarou mengoleskan selai kacang di sekitar roti yang baru saja dipanggangnya. Mesin pemanas kopi yang tersimpan tidak jauh darinya ia abaikan sejenak. Toh, mesin itu akan berhenti secara otomatis nantinya, tidak khawatir akan meledak gara-gara kopinya terlalu lama dipanaskan. Selesai dengan beberapa roti panggangnya dan menyimpannya di atas piring, Shintarou membawanya ke arah konter. Meletakannya sebentar sedangkan dirinya kembali membawa dua cangkir kecil lalu menuangkan kopi yang sudah dipanaskan tadi.

Begitu kembali melihat meja konter, Shintarou tertegun.

Piringnya sudah hilang, lengkap dengan roti-rotinya.

"_Morning, _Shin,"

Ah, rupanya diambil seseorang. Kepalanya terangkat, menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul begitu melihat Seijuuro sudah berjalan menuju meja makan. Tentu dengan piring roti selai yang dibuatnya tadi, setelah itu meletakannya di atas meja. Tidak jauh dari segelas susu cokelat hangat yang sudah disiapkan Shintarou sedari tadi.

"_Morning_, Sei." Shintarou berhenti tepat di samping laki-laki berambut merah itu, menatapnya sejenak. _Well_, terkadang melihat penampilan Seijuuro di pagi hari dengan kameja abu yang lumayan besar di tubuhnya—kameja miliknya, tentu saja—juga _sweater_ putih yang tersampir di sekeliling bahunya, membuat Shintarou ingin menyerangnya kapan saja.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Mengingat bayi yang tengah dikandung pemuda itu.

Astaga, Shintarou jadi ingin tertawa.

"Jangan melamun, tuan berkacamata," sindiran tak langsung itu membuat Shintarou mendengus kecil, juga geli. Ia mencondongkan tubuh cepat dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Seijuuro.

"Jangan lupa obatmu, Sei," juga tidak lupa memperingatkan, "kau selalu lupa untuk meminumnya. Ah, atau mungkin kau pura-pura lupa?"

Rongga di kedua mata Seijuuro berputar, pupilnya mengikuti Shintarou yang berjalan kembali, menarik kursi di depannya, lalu duduk di sana. Meletakan dua cangkir kopi di hadapannya, dan satu lagi untuknya.

"Aku benci obat berwarna merah itu," dengus Seijuuro, untung saja ia tidak mengucap kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Selalu membuatku mual,"

Shintarou menghela napas pelan. "Sei, asam folat bagus untuk kandunganmu,"

"Oh! Baiklah, tuan dokter, kau mulai lagi dengan ceramahmu,"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan pilnya, setidaknya kau harus mengonsumsi bayam, atau lobak cina, atau bisa juga kacang polong—"

"Aku benci kacang polong,"

"Aku tahu itu, biji bunga matahari?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini _hamster_?"

"Kalau begitu minum obatnya."

Seijuuro selalu tidak suka ketika gerakan Shintarou terkadang lebih cepat darinya. Entah sejak kapan pria tinggi itu sudah memberikan dua butir pil berwarna merah untuknya, lengkap dengan gelas tinggi yang sudah tersimpan di samping cangkir kopinya. Ya, memiliki suami seorang dokter seperti Midorima Shintarou terkadang merepotkan juga. Terlebih jika sudah cerewet soal kandungannya, juga mengenai kesehatan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Shin." Sindir Seijuuro sekali lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan. Meski satu tangannya tetap mengambil butir pil di tangan Shintarou, melahapnya cepat, lalu menegak air putih yang sudah disiapkan Shintarou untuknya. _Ugh, rasanya menjijikan,_Seijuuro membantin sebal. Perutnya terasa mual.

"Jika hal itu bisa membuatmu dan janinmu sehat, kurasa itu sepadan," sahut Shitarou tanpa sadar, namun begitu iris merah-emas Seijuuro mengerling ke arahnya jenaka, ia menambahkan, "yang tadi itu refleks keluar dari mulutku, Sei. Dan jangan melihatku seperti itu."

Huh, Seijuuro tahu, suaminya ini masih saja menyimpan sifat _tsundere_-nya, meski tidak separah dulu. Dan mendengar hal semacam tadi keluar dari bibir Shintarou, mau tak mau Seijuuro dibuat senang olehnya. Walaupun Seijuuro sendiri tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang di depan Shintarou.

"Oh, ya," sadar akan satu hal yang dilupakannya, Shintarou kembali membuka suara, "kau tidak membangunkan Chi—"

"Papa."

Dua orang dewasa itu serentak menoleh, Seijuuro ke arah belakang, sedangkan Shintarou mengintip dari bahu Seijuuro. Mendapati bocah kecil bersurai abu dengan tatapan datarnya—namun Shintarou tahu binar di matanya kesal—berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tangan mungilnya mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terlihat sayu. Sepertinya rasa kantuk masih menyerang seluruh saraf tubuh kecil itu.

"Pagi, Chihiro," Seijuuro memutar tubuhnya sedikit, membiarkan bocah itu berlari kecil ke arahnya lalu memeluknya singkat, dan setelahnya mengambil tempat duduk di satu sisi yang lain. Samping kanan Seijuuro, sedangkan samping kirinya Shintarou.

"Kenapa papa tidak membangunkanku," bukan pertanyaan, sesungguhnya. Tapi lebih menuju ke pernyataan. Chihiro mengambil gelas berisi susu cokelat di depannya, lalu menegaknya pelan. Dalam hati bersorak mengakui bahwa susu yang dibuatkan Shintarou memang selalu enak.

"Ah, maaf," kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Seijuuro, "tanyakan _Otousan_-mu yang tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi."

Kali ini iris abunya mendelik ke arah Shintarou. Meminta penjelasan. Pria berambut hijau itu mengutuk dalam hati karena terkadang tatapan anaknya yang satu itu bisa mirip seperti Seijuuro. Tajam, juga mengintimidasi.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian berdua ini sering kali mem_-bully_-ku." Ujar Shintarou akhirnya sambil memebetulkan letak kacamata. Tidak menghiraukan Seijuuro dan Chihiro yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Karena _Otousan _itu _tsundere_?"

Crack!

Ah, nyaris saja kacamata Shintarou pecah. Astaga, darimana anaknya yang datar ini mendapatkan kata nista seperti itu?

"Sei, jangan lagi memberinya cerita yang aneh-aneh,"

Seijuuro tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah sibuk mengusap puncak kepala Chihiro yang sedang makan roti panggang buatan Shintarou dengan lahap. Sesekali bahunya berguncang pelan dan tawa kecil terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku hanya menceritakannya dongeng pengantar tidur," balas Seijuuro tak acuh. Tangannya kini mengambil roti panggang bagiannya. "Benar 'kan, Chihiro?"

Chihiro mengangguk, selai kacang membuat wajahnya belepotan. "Papa selalu menceritakan masa-masa pacaran dulu dengan _Otousan_,"

Shintarou mematung. Ya Tuhan, Sei!

"Juga masa-masa ketika kau masih bayi," celetuk Seijuuro kemudian.

"_Un_!" Chihiro mengangguk, "tentang _Otousan _yang kadang salah membuat susu botol,"

"Juga tentang tidak bisa memakaikan popok untukmu,"

"Dan membuatku menangis ketika _Otousan _berusaha melucu di depanku, mungkin wajah _Otousan _membuatku takut sehingga tangisku malah semakin keras,"

"Shin yang selalu tersenyum sendiri di depan anaknya ketika tertidur tenang,"

"Lalu akan kembali memasang wajah datar begitu Papa memergoki _Otousan_ yang senyum-senyum sendiri,"

"Bahkan—"

"Baiklah," satu tangan Shintarou terangkat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, aku mengerti. Kalian menang kali ini."

Seijuuro menyeringai, Chihiro tersenyum. Sama-sama lebar.

Shintarou meringis pelan.

"Ayo Chihiro, habiskan sarapanmu, bus sekolahmu akan datang sebentar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sweet Pieces"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Sweet Pieces © Alice To Suki**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : M-Preg. Shota!Mayuzumi. Two-shoot.**

**.**

**Special request for our beloved Neechan.**

**.**

**.**

**Pictures 1 : Father, Papa, and Son **

**.**

**.**

Seijuuro melangkah pelan kembali ke dalam rumah setelah melepas kepergian Chihiro.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Seijuuro melihat Shintarou tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca koran dan akhirnya ia juga memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut, hitung-hitung sekarang mereka bisa berduaan saja tanpa ada gangguan.

"Shin," panggil Seijuuro.

"Hmm, ada apa, Sei?" tanya Shintarou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran tersebut.

"Oh, jadi koran itu lebih menarik ketimbang aku? Bahkan kau bertanya tanpa melihat wajahku,"

Shintarou menghela napas seraya menutup halaman koran lalu meletakan koran tersebut di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Entah kenapa Seijuurou jadi sensitif kalau sedang mengandung seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang," tanggap si surai hijau sambil mengelus helaian rambut Seijuuro yang berada di sebelahnya. Halus seperti biasanya dan Shintarou menyukainya. Ralat, dia menyukai semua hal dari pemuda tersebut.

Seijuuro hanya merespon dengan bibir yang cemberut dan mengembungkan pipi kanannya karena kesal. Shintarou yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan senyum karena melihat wajah kekasihnya sangat manis ketika sedang sensitif seperti ini.

"Ada apa tadi Sei memanggilku?" Ulangnya.

Tidak menjawab tetapi Seijuuro langsung meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Shintarou dan menjadikannya bantal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma mau berduaan saja denganmu,"

"Benarkah? Jadi Sei ingin bermanja-manjaan denganku?"

"Shin, belum berangkat kerja?" Tanya Seijuuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Mungkin nanti sekitar jam sebelas dan sekarang masih jam tujuh tiga puluh,"

"Untunglah. Jadi aku bisa berbaring di sini agak lama,"

"Sei, hormonmu sedang melonjak, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hormonku melonjak?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tumben-tumbenan kau bersikap manis seperti ini,"

"Mumpung hanya kita berdua. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan tidak boleh? Aku menyukaimu saat seperti ini, Sei," ucap Shintarou sambil mengelus helaian rambut itu sekali lagi dan Seijuuro tampak menikmati setiap gerakan jemari Shintarou di atas kepalanya. Jujur saja, sentuhan Shintarou yang seperti itu membuatnya dapat tenang dan rileks.

"Sudah tujuh bulan. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ya, Shin?" tanya Seijuuro dengan senyum simpul.

"Kau benar," jawab sang dokter kali ini dengan senyum tipis, membalas senyuman kekasihnya. "Dan kau benar-benar harus menjaga kesehatan karena usia kandungan di atas tujuh bulan itu rawan. Banyak bayi yang akhirnya lahir prematur di kisaran usia tersebut,"

"Selalu saja paranoid seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan bayi ini sebaik mungkin,"

Shintarou menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Ia menjawab seperti itu karena ia tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan Seijuuro.

Seijuuro itu keras kepala, begitupun dirinya dan jika salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, dapat dipastikan argumen-argumen tadi akan berujung menjadi pertengkaran. Lagipula Shintarou sebisa mungkin menghindari pertengkaran. Selain karena ia tidak suka bertengkar, kondisi Seijuuro juga sedang rentan. Lonjakan emosi yang berlebihan dapat berakibat buruk pada janinnya nanti.

Seijuuro terkekeh kecil. "Aku suka dirimu yang seperti itu, Shin," Tidak ada nada ejekan di dalamnya. Semuanya ia ucapkan dengan tulus tanpa paksaan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka saat kau keras kepala seperti tadi, Sei,"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya,"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Karena kau menyukai semua yang ada pada diriku ini. Benarkan? Ayo mengaku saja, Shin," goda Seijuuro disertai senyuman jahil.

Semburat merah tampak di wajah Shintarou. Perkataan Seijuuro tadi telak mengenai dirinya. Yang dikatakannya benar. Shintarou menyukai semuanya. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah, dari luar hingga dalam, Shintarou menyukainya. Err, luar dan dalam? Terdengar sedikit ambigu, eh?

Helaian rambutnya, paras dengan ekspresi tidak mau kalahnya, matanya, suaranya, keegoisannya serta yang lainnya telah membuat Shintarou jatuh hati dan tidak rela kalau sampai melihat pemuda yang satu ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"Ah, lihat! Wajahmu memerah, manis sekali,"

"Oke, oke, aku mengaku. Yang kau katakan itu benar, Sei. Aku menyukai semuanya tentangmu,"

"Oh! Shin, jujur sekali," Tanggap Seijuuro seraya tersenyum senang, "Ngomong-ngomong, Shin, sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita nanti?"

"Belum menemukan yang cocok walaupun banyak pilihan yang sempat terlintas,"

Seijuuro mengangguk paham, "Hmm... begitu, ya," kemudian melanjutkan, "Masih ada dua bulan lagipula. Kita dapat memikirkannya bersama-sama. Kau, aku dan mungkin Chihiro juga,"

Seijuuro pun memegang perutnya dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan sembari menutup kedua matanya untuk membayangkan bagaimana rupa sang bayi nantinya. Apakah akan lebih mirip dengan Shintarou? Atau akan mirip dengan dirinya? Ah, Seijuuro rasanya sudah tidak sabar menanti. Begitu pun Shintarou dan terutama Chihiro.

Chihiro sangat antusias menunggu kelahiran sang adik, walaupun mukanya sendiri selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar yang acuh. Seijuuro tahu kalau anaknya yang satu itu tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Ah!" Pekik Seijuuro tiba-tiba.

Shintarou yang mendengar Seijuuro pun terkejut. "Ada apa? Ada yang sakit, Sei?" Tanya dokter itu khawatir.

Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma kaget bayinya menendang tiba-tiba," jawabnya dengan senyum polos.

Pria berkacamata itu pun turut meletakan tangannya di atas perut Seijuuro dan tidak lama, ia juga merasakan tendangan yang sama. Seulas senyum pun terlukis di wajah dokter muda tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan juga sehat," ucap Shintarou.

"Aku setuju. Kuat sepertiku, tentu saja,"

"Ah! Jangan bilang kalau akan ada Seijuuro ketiga di rumah ini setelah dirimu dan Chihiro,"

Seijuuro tertawa, "Benar, dan kami semua akan sangat senang apabila dapat menggodamu setiap hari, tuan berkacamata,"

"Meladeni kalian berdua saja sudah membuatku kewalahan,"

"Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, Shin sayang,"

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Shintarou.

"Oh, iya, jam berapa kau akan pulang kerja?"

"Eh? Seperti biasa, tentu saja. Jam enam atau paling telat jam tujuh. Ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam,"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pulang malam?"

"Aku akan merindukanmu,"

Ah, sisi ini yang paling Shintarou suka dari Seijuuro. Sisi yang mirip seperti seorang anak kecil. Dan melihat cara bicara Seijuuro sekarang, tampaknya ia memang jujur mengatakan hal tersebut. Shintarou ingin tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Aku hanya akan bekerja sekitar tujuh sampai delapan jam, Sei,"

"Tujuh jam itu setara dengan empat ratus dua puluh menit atau dua puluh lima ribu dua ratus detik, Shin. Itu lama dan aku pasti merindukanmu,"

Astaga, Tuhan! Seijuuro yang egois seperti ini kadang membuat jantung Shintarou berdetak dengan cepat. Juga ingin membuatnya tertawa, meski Shintarou tahu ia tidak akan melakukannya secara lepas. Bisa-bisa Seijuuro marah besar.

"Baiklah," Shintarou menghela napas pelan, lalu mengembuskannya keras. Kelima jari besarnya sengaja ia letakan di sepasang iris Seijuuro. Menutupi kedua matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap. Namun di sisi lain memberinya kehangatan.

Shintarou mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit menggeser tangan yang berada di kening Seijuuro lebih ke bawah, memberikan akses lebih luas untuk bagian keningnya. Hingga di detik berikutnya ia memberikan satu kecupan di sana, agak lama. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Shintarou terkekeh geli, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Papa."

_Well_, Chihiro memang tidak seperti anak kecil kebanyakannya. Bocah abu itu lebih senang berucap tenang memanggil namanya dibanding berteriak, seperti beberapa orang temannya. Tapi Seijuuro lebih suka yang seperti itu, membuat semua orang tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sore itu, ketika Seijuuro tengah bersantai—juga merasa sepi—di rumahnya, ia mendapat telepon dari pihak taman kanak-kanak tempat sekolah Chihiro, mengabari mereka tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena bus pengantarnya berada dalam masalah. Sehingga pihak sekolah meminta orang tua murid untuk menjemputnya, juga tidak lupa dengan permintaan maafnya.

Seijuuro merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula, ia keluar pun masih bisa menggunakan pakaian yang biasa. Dengan kameja hitam dan celana berwarna putih, terlebih karena menutupi perutnya. Dan ia itu laki-laki, perutnya tidak akan membesar terlalu pesat seperti seorang ibu hamil.

"Papa, kita tidak akan langsung pulang?" Chihiro bertanya dengan nada nyaring, satu tangan mungilnya tergenggam dengan erat pada tangan Seijuuro.

"Kita akan mampir ke suatu tempat, sayang," sahut Seijuuro halus, ditambah dengan senyum simpulnya. Ya, hanya pada anaknya ia akan bersikap seperti itu, termasuk Shintarou. Lalu selebihnya, buat mereka tunduk dan takut padanya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Seijuuro tertegun sejenak.

Oh, tidak. Ia lupa. Seharusnya ia mengirimi Shintarou pesan singkat. Berkata bahwa dirinya dan Chihiro berada di luar sebentar. Ia tahu Shintarou tidak akan pulang cepat, tapi terkadang pria itu bisa melakukannya.

_Ah, tidak akan menjadi masalah,_ batin Seijuuro akhirnya. Shintarou itu dokter. Mungkin akan sibuk di rumah sakitnya menangani beberapa pasien. Ya, selama Seijuuro pulang lebih cepat dan tidak menimbulkan masalah. Memang, kapan terakhir kalinya ia membuat masalah? Seingatnya Seijuuro itu selalu benar, bukan? Oh, satu hal yang pasti, Seijuuro lupa membawa ponsel.

"Papa,"

"Eh?" Seijuuro tersentak pelan, setelah itu menunduk. Menatap dalam sepasang mata bulat anaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Hmm … "

Chihiro menunggu, berharap mendapatkan jawaban pasti.

"Ah," satu jari Ayahnya terangkat, "Chihiro, kau tahu kan tanggal tujuh Juli nanti _Otousan_-mu ulang tahun?"

Si bocah kecil mengangguk antusias. Mengingat setiap malam ia selalu berharap bahwa hari itu akan cepat datang nanti. Berharap untuk mengucap kata yang selama ini ingin diucapkannya di depan Shintarou.

"Itu dia," satu tangannya mengacak surai abu Chihiro, meremas kepalanya jengkel. "Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan ketika _Otousan_-mu ulang tahun nanti?"

Dan Chihiro tak perlu jawaban lebih. Ia jelas mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka, Seijuuro dikejutkan akan satu hal.

Shintarou berdiri di sana. Menunggunya.

Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajah yang lelah, keringat mengalir di pelisnya, dan rambut hijaunya yang sedikit berantakan. Iris hijaunya tidak sama seperti tadi pagi, tidak terlihat teduh seperti biasanya, dan terlihat lebih tajam.

Seijuuro tahu, Shintarou marah.

"Shin—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirimku pesan?" nada suaranya sedikit terpatah-patah, menahan segala emosi yang mengganjal dadanya. Seijuuro tertegun ditempatnya. Tidak biasanya Shintarou berkata dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Ponselku tertinggal," jawab Seijuuro lugas, juga datar. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Chihiro mulai mengerat dengan sedikit getar di sana.

Shintarou mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meninggalkannya, Sei!"

"Shin—"

"Perlukah kukatakan kalau aku begitu cemas tadi?! Telepon tidak diangkat dan begitu aku menghubungi ponselmu, kau juga tidak mengangkatnya!"

"Dengar dulu, Shin—"

"Sei, kau sedang hamil! Menapaki tujuh bulan, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kandunganmu itu rentan terhadap kesehatanmu? Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa bisa saja dirimu itu—"

"Shin!"

Ucapan Shintarou terhenti begitu saja ketika kedua tangan dingin Seijuuro menempel di kedua pipinya. Menangkupnya denga erat. Bahkan Shintarou bisa merasakan kesepuluh jemari Seijuuro tertanam di setiap helai rambutnya. Gemetar. Tangan itu gemetar. Begitu pula dengan sorot di kedua iris dwi warnanya, khawatir. Dan sedikit ketakutan.

Shintarou memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Tenang. Ia harus tenang. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa ia bisa sampai hilang kendali seperti ini?!

"Maaf," ucap sang dokter akhirnya, menyesal. Ada getar di sana, terselip dalam nada bicaranya. Ia lupa, sungguh. "Maaf, Sei—"

"_Otousan, _Papa,"

Mereka berdua serentak menunduk, tidak menyadari bahwa Chihiro sudah berdiri di antara mereka berdua. Kepala kecilnya menengadah, menatap sepasang iris berwarna di atasnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya. Ada kotak kecil tersimpan di sana. Berhiaskan pita berwarna perak dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau. Cantik.

Shintarou mengerjap bingung. "Chihiro?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Otousan_!"

Shintarou diam tak berkutik.

Empat kata itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

'Selamat. Ulang. Tahun. _Otousan.'_

Seijuuro tersentak. "Tunggu, Chihiro itu—"

"Terima kasih."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seijuuro tak tahu sudah sebanyak apa Shintarou memotong setiap ucapannya. Namun Seijuuro tak marah. Ia tak merasa kesal. Terlebih begitu Shintarou mengambil posisi berjongkok, menarik Chihiro lebih dekat, lalu mendekapnya hangat. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sang bocah kecil abu. Tersenyum dibaliknya, Seijuuro tahu itu.

"Maaf jika membuat _Otousan _cemas, tapi kami berdua membeli ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku memilihnya bersama Papa."

Seijuuro mendesah pasrah. "Chihiro, sudah kubilang kalau hadiahnya diberikan tanggal tujuh Juli nanti."

—Dan Shintarou tertawa pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alice & Suki:** Hyahooo~! Kembali lagi dengan Suki dan Alice disini!

Dan ini request dari Neechan kami. Neechan terus semangat buat tes-tesnya, ya! Kami berdua selalu berdoa yang terbaik buat Neechan! *kibas-kibas pom-pom*. Gomen udah nungguin lamaa, karena harusnya fic ini di publish kemarin malem QvQ.

Kami berdua bingung mau komen apa, soalnya ini fic Mpreg kami yang pertama... jadiii, masih agak gitu deh X"D /apaan/.

Akhir kata kami ucapkan,

Review, please! *wink*

**PS : Ada epilog-nya lho~ *bisik-bisik***

* * *

**Epilog**

Seijuuro merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya. Tepat di belakangnya.

Kepalanya menoleh perlahan, dan, ya—Shintarou, menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur, kedua tangan tersimpan di atas pangkuannya, saling bertautan. Sepasang iris hijau _jade_-nya berbinar tajam, namun Seijuuro masih bisa melihat kilatan cemas, meski hanya melintas sesaat.

Seijuuro mengancingkan kancing teratas kamejanya, menutup lemari, setelah itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Sisi sebaliknya dari tempat Shintarou. Mencoba mengabaikan Shintarou—yang sepertinya masih menatapnya secara _intens_—dengan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajah.

"Ya, aku tahu kau marah, Shintarou," suara Seijuuro memecah keheningan. Shintarou meliriknya sebentar lalu mengambil posisi yang sama, berbaring.

"Tidak," helaan napas kecil terdengar, "seharusnya aku minta maaf untuk soal tadi, Sei. Kau tahu aku hanya—"

Lagi. Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai, untuk saat ini. Jemari telunjuk Seijuuro tersimpan di bibirnya, memintanya diam tanpa kata. Dan lewat kilatan dwi warna Seijuuro yang selalu disukainya selama ini, Shintarou mengerti. Jangan katakan apa-apa dulu.

"Ya, ya, tuan berkacamata," kedua bola matanya terpejam, tenang. Ia tak membantah ketika dua lengan Shintarou meraih tubuhnya lebih mendekat hingga dada mereka saling menempel.

Seijuuro meringis kecil, "Shintarou, jangan buat bayiku tertekan seperti itu,"

"Ah, maaf," pelukannya sedikit melonggar, namun tidak melepaskan. "Sei,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan seperti tadi lagi,"

"Apa ini? Kau memerintahku?"

"Bukan," tambah sang dokter cepat, "maksudku—ya, aku tahu kau mengerti. Aku minta jangan lakukan lagi yang tadi."

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada bantahan.

Shintarou mendekap tubuh kecil itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Kupikir jantungku akan berhenti berdetak."

"Oh! Kau berlebihan, Shin."


	2. Pictures 2 : Welcome To Midorima Family

"Kau tahu Shin, aku selalu senang dengan hari libur seperti ini,"

Shintarou menoleh ke arah Seijuuro yang kini tengah bersandar di dadanya. Seperti yang dikatakan laki-kai bermata hetero itu, hari ini Shintarou dan Chihiro dapat terbebas dari rutinitas keseharian mereka. Shintarou dapat istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan begitu pun dengan sang buah hati yang dapat libur dari kegiatan sekolahnya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Karena saat libur, kau dan Chihiro ada di rumah," jawab Seijuuro lugas. "Jadi dengan begini, aku tidak perlu kesepian di rumah,"

Shitarou mendengus geli, "begitukah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu kesepian saat aku dan Chihiro pergi,"

Dan Seijuuro balas dengan mendelik tajam ke arah Shintarou. "Aku tarik ucapanku lagi, aku jauh lebih senang kalau Shin pergi dan tidak kembali,"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tahu rasanya mempunyai kekasih sensitif seperti Seijuuro dan karena sikap sang kekasih yang seperti itu, tingkat kesabaran Shintarou pun sudah terlatih sejak mereka berjumpa pertama kali. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan, namun Shintarou sadar kalau ini juga merupakan sisi termanis Seijuuro yang ia sukai.

"Maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Sei,"

"Shin menyebalkan,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku mengatakan hal itu,"

"Lalu apa pembelaanmu, tuan berkacamata?"

"Aku merasa kau tidak akan kesepian karena... ya, bukankah kau masih ditemani oleh bayi yang ada dikandunganmu?"

"Iya, dia selalu menemaniku untuk sembilan bulan belakangan ini," jawab Seijuuro. "Dan sejujurnya aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu ia lahir,"

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi bukan? Bersabarlah, Sei," ucap Shintarou seraya mengelus perut Seijuuro yang kini semakin membesar.

Seijuuro pun tersenyum simpul, "Kau benar," ujarnya, "Rasanya menunggu tiga hari itu sangatlah lama,"

"Aku tahu itu," tanggap Shintarou. "Sebab aku pun tidak sabar menunggunya,"

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu terkekeh pelan. "Menurutmu seperti apa bayi kita nanti, Shin?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Shintarou.

Shintarou pun menaikan kacamatanya, tanda ia sedang berpikir dan entah kenapa sejak dulu, Seijuuro selalu menyukai gestur yang dilakukan Shintarou tersebut. Terkesan tenang dan misterius di saat bersamaan.

"Entahlah, mungkin akan mirip kau, aku atau Chihiro,"

"Ah, mirip dengan Chihiro, ya?" Seijuuro tersenyum. "Bisa jadi,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mirip dengan Chihiro?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Chihiro anak yang sangat pendiam,"

"Tentunya aku tahu, dia anakku juga kan? Lalu?"

"Seandainya bayi ini mirip Chihiro, bukankah Chihiro dapat sedikit terbuka karena ia jadi memiliki teman bercerita?"

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Shintarou, "Mungkin kau benar, aku harap juga begitu,"

"Bukan mungkin, Shin. Kenyataannya aku memang selalu benar," ucap Seijuuro disertai senyum jahil.

"Tidak pernah berubah, eh?" tanggap Shintarou sambil mengacak-acak surai merah itu asal dan Seijuuro hanya tertawa ringan.

"Papa, _Otousan_,"

Seijuuro dan Shintarou terlonjak kaget sewaktu mendengar suara datar anaknya. Walaupun mereka berdua tahu kalau Chihiro memiliki aura seperti bayangan (yang sejujurnya membuat Shintarou bingung dengan asal muasal genetik sang anak, mengingat ia dan Seijuuro tidak memiliki aura setipis itu), namun terkadang kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut juga.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Seijuuro dengan nada halus. Tidak lupa senyum tipisnya ia tunjukan.

Kaki kecil Chihiro pun berlari untuk mendekati Seijuuro dan Shintarou yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sambil membawa—atau lebih tepatnya memeluk—sebuah boneka kelinci putih serta sebuah bola basket kecil. Shintarou rasa, Chihiro terlihat kesulitan membawa boneka dan bola itu bersamaan karena kedua tangannya masih terlalu kecil.

"Papa, _Otousan_, temani Chihiro bermain," pinta Chihiro seraya menyodorkan dua mainan miliknya tadi ke arah Shintarou dan Seijuuro.

Ah, Shintarou tahu ia akan disebut tega kalau menolak permintaan Chihiro. Apalagi ia meminta dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil, walaupun masih terlihat ekspresi datar ciri khas anak bersurai abu tersebut. Sehingga akhirnya ia pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan ia tahu Seijuuro pun sependapat dengannya.

"Baiklah, papa dan _Otousan _akan menemani Chihiro bermain," jawab Seijuuro senang, tentu hanya di depan anaknya.

Kedua mata Chihiro terlihat berbinar karena senang dan senyuman polos pun ikut terpoles di wajah datarnya.

"Ah, sebentar! Sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan," Ucap Shintarou tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu, Shin?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Bukankah pagi ini kau belum meminum susu untuk kesehatan bayimu?"

_Mulai lagi_, batin Seijuuro sebal. Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter yang paham betul soal kesehatan dan sifatnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu terkadang membuat Seijuuro jengah. Sedikit-sedikit minum obat ini, minum obat itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri bersyukur karena Shintarou sangat memperhatikan kesehatan keluarganya—terutama kesehatan dirinya karena saat ini Seijuuro tengah mengandung.

"Aku lupa untuk meminumnya,"

Shintarou menghela napas berat. "Kau selalu saja begitu," sang dokter pun beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau temani Chihiro bermain dulu, nanti aku menyusul. Sekarang aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu,"

Seijuuro mendengus dan Shintarou segera berlalu ke dapur. Memangnya ia ini anak kecil apa? Harus dibuatkan segelas susu seperti itu segala. Seijuuro kesal dibuatnya. Namun rasa kesal yang sempat mampir di hatinya meluap seketika begitu Chihiro, dengan susah payah, mencoba menaiki sofa. Tubuh kecil itu nyaris terjungkal jika tidak dengan cepat Seijuuro menariknya pelan, dan berakhir duduk di sampingnya.

"Chihiro, kau suka bermain basket?" Seijuuro bertanya iseng, lalu tersenyum geli begitu Chihiro mengangguk antusias. Satu tangan kecilnya mengangkat benda yang dimaksud Ayahnya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukannya di depan Seijuuro.

"Suka sekali, Papa! Tapi teman-teman di sekolah tidak suka bermain dengan Chihiro,"

Kening Seijuuro berkerut samar, sisi lain iblis di hatinya bertanya, _siapa-yang-berani-melukai-hati-anaknya-yang-manis-ini_? "Kenapa mereka tidak suka?"

"Katanya Chihiro tidak kelihatan,"

Pfft—astaga! Polos benar anaknya. Seijuuro tidak jadi marahnya.

Ya, ia juga sadar itu karena keberadaan Chihiro yang terlihat nyaris seperti angin.

"Ah, tidak perlu sedih," satu tangan Seijuuro mengacak rambut abu sang anak, mengelusnya pelan. "Papa yakin kau memiliki kemampuan yang unik dalam bemain basket."

"Benarkah?" iris abunya berbinar, terlebih ketika sang Papa tersenyum lalu mengecup dahinya pelan. "Aku harap begitu. Oh! _Otousan_ pernah bilang padaku kalau dulu Papa juga sering bermain basket."

"Shin?" kali ini satu alis Seijuuro terangkat. "Dia bilang padamu seperti itu,"

"_Un_! _Otousan _selalu cerita padaku jika Papa tidak ada di rumah."

Seijuuro terkekeh. Apa ini? Semacam balas dendam menceritakan hal memalukan masa-masa dulu pada anaknya? Dan, oh! Shintarou memang hebat dalam bercerita. Seijuuro tidak meragukannya.

"Apa saja yang _Otousan_-mu ceritakan?"

"Hm," Chihiro menyimpan satu jarinya di depan dagu, tampak berpikir. "Tentang anggota tim Papa yang takut pada Papa?"

Oke, Shin memang balas dendam padanya.

"Ah, lupakan saja cerita itu Chihiro," Seijuuro bangkit berdiri, mendapat tatapan bingung dari anak kecilnya. Masih tetap diam, ia membantu Chihiro untuk turun, lengkap dengan boneka kelinci dan bola basket yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kita main di taman atas saja," ujarnya kemudian, menggenggam kelima jemari kecil Chihiro. Ya, biarkan saja Shintarou, paling nanti pria itu akan mencarinya di taman atas. Lalu kembali mengomel tentang ini dan itu. Berkata bahwa bisa saja ia jatuh dari tangga jika tidak—

"Akh!"

—ugh! Tunggu!

Seijuuro meringis kecil. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Chihiro terlepas begitu saja. Refleks—satu tangan mencengkeram ujung sofa dengan cepat sebagai pegangan ketika kedua kakinya mulai terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Seijuuro menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, cukup keras.

"Papa?"

Chihiro mendekat, raut wajahnya khawatir. Terlebih ketika mendapati Seijuuro terlihat seperti menahan sakit, dengan satu tangan tersimpan di atas perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Bibir yang gemetar, rona merah di wajahnya mulai memutih, dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di daerah pelipis.

Sakit.

Seijuuro merasakan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya.

"S—Shin," ia mengerang kecil, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Menjalar di setiap otot-otot tubuhnya. Sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Ukh! Shin!"

"Papa?"

Susah payah Seijuuro mendongak, menatap Chihiro yang kini sudah berlutut di depannya. Ada binar khawatir di sorot matanya, juga raut wajah polosnya.

"_Otousan-_mu …" napasnya terengah, "Shin. Panggilkan _Otousan_-mu, Chihiro—ukh!"

Satu kata mengenai seseorang, Chihiro mengangguk, setelah itu berlari cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sweet Pieces"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Sweet Pieces © Alice To Suki**

**Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

**Warning : M-Preg. Shota!Mayuzumi. Two-shoot.**

**.**

**Special request for our beloved Neechan.**

**.**

**.**

**Pictures 2 : Welcome To Midorima Family **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Otousan!_"

Shintarou memutar tubuh, satu tangannya membawa gelas tinggi berisi cairan putih berbentuk koloid, sedangkan satunya lagi membawa beberapa cemilan yang tersimpan di atas piring kecil. Namun begitu melihat anaknya berlari—yang bisa dikatakan—panik, kening Shintarou berkerut lalu menyimpan dua bawaannya di atas konter.

"Chihiro, ada—"

"Papa!" Shintarou bisa melihat ketakutan dalam iris matanya. "_Otousan_, Papa!"

Shintarou tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan anaknya?

"Papa bilang perutnya sakit!"

Shintarou membelalak, namun detik berikutnya ia sadar. Kakinya berlari gesit, dengan kaki melangkah lebar, nyaris mengenai lemari yang menjadi pemisah di antara ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya. Dan begitu kakinya berhenti tepat di ruang tengah, Shintarou bersumpah bahwa saat itu juga, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Sei!"

Mengapa ia tidak mendengarnya lebih cepat?!

Shintarou berjongkok tepat di samping Seijuuro yang tengah kesakitan, bahkan jika dirinya tidak bergerak cepat, bisa dipastikan tubuh yang mulai ringkih itu terjerembab di atas lantai, dan tidak akan menubruk dadanya dengan bebas. Dokter muda itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di sekeliling bahu Seijuuro, terkadang memberikan remasan kecil sekadar memberikan kekuatan kecil. Sekecil apapun itu.

"Sei… Sei…"

"Shin—perutku …"

"Aku tahu,"

Tenang. Jangan panik. Seorang dokter seperti dirinya harus tenang.

Di sisi lain ia menenangkan Seijuuro, sisi lainnya Shintarou berusaha mencari ponsel. Benda kecil itu berada di atas meja kecil tidak jauh dari pintu kamar tidurnya. Shintarou tidak bisa menjangkaunya, tapi ketika irisnya mendapati Chihiro mulai kembali mendekat, susah payah Shintarou tersenyum dan memintanya untuk mengambil ponsel. Shintarou harus cepat menelepon pihak rumah sakit.

"Bernapas Sei, bernapas …"

"Shin!" Seijuuro memekik, mencengkeram kameja sang dokter, sedangkan kepalanya terbenam dalam dada Shintarou. Dalam hati terus berkata bahwa ia harus kuat. Bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. "Shin, cepatlah!"

Telepon! Telepon siapa saja!

"Papa! Papa!"

"Sei, tetap bersamaku! Sei, bertahanlah!"

Seijuuro tidak membalas perkataan Shintarou maupun teriakan Chihiro yang terdengar khawatir karena dirinya sibuk mengatur napas agar kontraksi di perutnya dapat berkurang.

Cepat. Shintarou harus berpikir cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuknya dan Seijuuro apabila harus menunggu _ambulance_. Pilihan alternatif lain, ia dan Seijuuro juga Chihiro—tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Chihiro sendiri—harus berangkat ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil miliknya.

Cengkraman Seijuuro pada kemeja Shintarou mulai melonggar. Shintarou pun merasakan napas Seijuuro yang mulai teratur walaupun wajahnya masih pucat dan dari matanya tampak kalau lelaki bersurai merah itu masih kesakitan.

"S—Shin..."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Shintarou khawatir.

Hanya anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban dan Shintarou juga Chihiro menjadi lega karenanya.

Shintarou mulai membantu Seijuuro untuk duduk kembali di sofa. Setidaknya dengan begini, kontraksi dari perut Seijuuro dapat berkurang dan Seijuuro dapat rileks.

"Chihiro, tolong jaga Papa disini. _Otousan_ ingin menyiapkan mobil dulu,"

"Shin!"

Langkah Shintarou terhenti begitu satu lengannya tertahan, Seijuuro mencengkeramnya kuat, enggan melepaskan. Shintarou bisa melihat tangan rapuh dan nyari pucat itu gemetar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan parasnya dan bagaimana helai merahnya sedikit berantakan.

Shintarou tersenyum, tipis. Dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus tenang, Sei," Shintarou mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening Seijuuro. Lembut. "Kau pasti bisa, Sei. Kau pasti bisa."

Shintarou memohon, Shintarou berharap, Shintarou berdoa—

—dan menjerit dalam hati agar Seijuuro baik-baik saja. Agar Seijuuro tetap bersamanya, bersama Chihiro, bersama bayi yang dikandungnya.

"Chihiro—"

"Aku mengerti _Otousan_! Aku akan menjaga Papa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang disinilah ia, bersama dengan Chihiro duduk menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Shintarou sengaja menunggu di luar. Karena sesaat sebelum operasi, Seijuuro mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu bersama Chihiro. _'Kasihan nanti Chihiro menunggu sendiri,'_ Kata Seijuuro tadi disertai senyum lemah.

Sungguh, sampai sekarang, Shintarou masih merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri juga pada Seijuuro. Beberapa pemikiran pun—yang entah kenapa—sempat terlintas lalu terngiang dalam benaknya serta berkecamuk dalam batinnya. _Apakah Seijuuro dan bayinya akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Seijuuro dan bayinya dapat selamat?_

Shintarou tahu kalau operasi ini memiliki persentase hidup dan mati yang sama, seimbang juga setara. Bahkan dokter seperti dirinya pun sadar kalau terkadang tidak semua operasi akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Komplikasi, kesalahan, infeksi bahkan kematian akan menjadi batas nyata kalau dokter hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, bukan seseorang yang memiliki tangan sempurna selayaknya Tuhan.

"_Otousan_,"

Suara Chihiro berhasil menariknya kembali ke kenyataan, "Ada apa, Chihiro?" senyuman tipis ia tunjukan. Berusaha tetap terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya Shintarou sedang cemas.

"_Otousan_... apa Papa dan adik bayi akan baik-baik saja?" sorot kekhawatiran terpancar dari iris kelabu milik Chihiro dan matanya pun kini berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Wajar saja kalau Chihiro begini. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Ayahnya kesakitan seperti tadi.

Dan pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala abu milik Chihiro dengan penuh sayang. "Tentu, Papa dan adik bayi akan baik-baik saja, Chihiro," jawab Shintarou tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Entah ini kebohongan atau kenyataan sebab Shintarou sendiri tidak mengetahui jawaban pastinya. Yang jelas, perkataan tadi merupakan harapan untuk Seijuuro serta bayinya kelak.

"Benarkah, _Otousan_?" Suara itu terdengar bergetar.

Shintarou lalu mengangkat tubuh Chihiro dan mendudukan Chihiro di atas pangkuannya. "Kapan _Otousan_ pernah berbohong sama Chihiro?"

Chihiro terdiam lalu menarik kemeja Shintarou erat. Tangan mungilnya terlihat gemetar. Takut, khawatir, cemas, Shintarou tahu itu.

"Tenanglah, Papa akan baik-baik saja," ucap Shintarou dengan nada yang hangat. "Chihiro tahu kan kalau Papa adalah orang yang kuat?"

"_Un_!" tanggap Chihiro disertai anggukan pelan. Setidaknya sekarang Chihiro percaya padanya dan kini binar kekhawatiran dari anak bersurai abu ini mulai berkurang, "Papa orang yang kuat,"

Shintarou tersenyum dan mulai mengelus helaian surai abu Chihiro.

"_Otousan_," Chihiro memanggil dirinya lagi.

"Iya, ada apa lagi, Chihiro?"

"Apa nanti adik bayi juga menyukai basket, _Otousan_?"

Shintarou terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan polos Chihiro, "Hmm... _Otousan_ tidak tahu," jawab Shintarou, "Tapi mungkin Chihiro bisa mengajaknya bermain basket bersama,"

Chihiro kembali mengangguk. "Nanti kita semua main basket bersama, ya, _Otousan_,"

Giliran Shintarou yang mengangguk, "Ya, kita semua akan bermain basket bersama nanti,"

"Nanti _Otousan_ juga ajari aku menembak jarak jauh, ya,"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shintarou, nyaris berbisik sambil meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Chihiro. Mendekap tubuh kecilnya lebih dalam. Memberikan kehangatan secara tak langsung.

Harus Shintarou akui, keberadaan Chihiro saat ini berhasil membuat hatinya kembali lebih baik. Meski salah satu sudut hatinya masih merasa panik, Shintarou berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Untuk dirinya, untuk Seijuuro, untuk Chihiro, dan tentu saja, untuk anaknya yang akan lahir nanti.

Hingga pada detik jam yang terus berjalan, mereka berdua terpaksa dikejutkan ketika pintu ruang operasi dimana Seijuuro berada terbuka. Shintarou mengenalnya, pria berjas putih dan suster di belakangnya adalah salah satu dokter kenalannya.

Operasi selesai. Namun Shintarou tak tahu hasilnya bagaimana.

Ia tak bisa lagi merasa tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin.

Pintu besi ruang rawat Seijuuro di depannya itu terasa dingin. Entah mengapa jantungnya kini berpacu cepat, dan itu membuat Shintarou kesakitan dibuatnya. Antara lega, terharu, senang, juga ketakutan menjadi satu.

Satu jam yang lalu dokter bilang operasinya berhasil, meski Seijuuro sempat mengalami kritis karena pendarahan yang cukup hebat, namun para dokter dan suster berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dan yang paling membuat Shintarou lemas bahkan nyaris tubuhnya limbung—

Seijuuro dan bayinya selamat. Dalam keadaan sehat.

Ya Tuhan, orang tua mana yang tidak akan merasa bahagia begitu mendengar berita mengharukan seperti itu?

Dan sekarang sang pasien sudah dipindahkan ke bagian bangsal pasien.

"Chihiro, kau sudah siap?" kepalanya menunduk, menatap bocah kecil di sampingnya, sedangkan satu tangannya sudah saling bertautan dengan jemari mungil Chihiro.

Chihiro, yang sedikit mengerti Ayahnya tengah merasa gugup, mendongak, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tersenyum lebar, setelah itu mengangguk antusias. Bersiap melihat hal yang ditunggunya dibalik pintu ruang rawat Seijuuro.

Shintarou terkekeh geli, setelah itu menggeser pintunya sampai terdengar derit halus hingga terbuka sepenuhnya.

Lalu iris hijaunya mulai terfokus—yang sebelumnya sempat melebar—tatkala mendapati sang kekasih di sana. Setengah berbaring dengan posisi duduk, punggung bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Seijuuro tidak menatapnya, namun matanya fokus pada seorang bayi kecil yang saat ini terbungkus hangat oleh selimut tipis namun lembut. Shintarou tak melihatnya terlalu jelas karena terhalang oleh kedua lengan Seijuuro yang menggendongnya. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah satu kepalan tangan yang begitu mungil dan rapuh.

Terbaring lemah, tapi Shintarou tahu Seijuuro masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan untuk tersenyum. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun Shintarou sudah bisa melihat rona kehidupan di kedua pipinya. Shintarou sadar, Seijuuro saat ini masih terlihat rapuh dan lelah. Meski iris dwi warnanya memancarkan harapan, juga kebanggaan yang dalam.

"Shin… Chihiro…" bisik Seijuuro parau begitu sadar ruang rawatnya kedatangan dua keluarganya, mungkin kelelahan pasca operasi tadi. "Kalian datang,"

"Papa!"

"Tentu saja," ah, Shintarou tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dan seperti apa lagi, yang jelas, banyak hal yang saat ini memenuhi perasaannya, sungguh. Dan salah satunya, ia begitu merasa lega karena tetap bisa melihat iris dwi warna favoritnya itu. Memandang ke arahnya. Menembus dasar jiwanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Seijuuro terkekeh geli, pertanyaan retoris. "Melelahkan."

Langkah Shintarou berhenti di samping ranjang, melepas genggaman Chihiro dan berpindah pada puncak kepala Seijuuro, mengelusnya rambut merahnya pelan. Sungguh, Shintarou bingung harus berkata apa saat ini.

"Anak laki-laki," sahut Seijuuro cepat, memberikan sang dokter muda akses untuk melihat lebih jelas anak keduanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat iris hijaunya membulat sesaat, setelah itu kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras," Shintarou mendekat, sengaja menyentuh kening Seijuuro dengan keningnya, mempertemukan iris berbeda mereka, sedangkan satu tangannya yang berada di puncak kini berpindah pada belakang kepala sang rambut merah.

"Terima kasih, Sei."

Seijuuro tak menjawab, namun garis tipis di wajahnya menekuk simpul, membentuk seulas senyum.

"Halo adik kecil, perkenalkan, aku kakakmu!"

Kini atensi Shintarou dan Chihiro berpindah seluruhnya pada manusia kecil di gendongan Seijuuro. Manis, satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak mereka bersamaan, walau tidak diucap secara langsung. Namun mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Kau mau mencoba memeluknya? Dia begitu hangat, Shin." dengan perlahan—sangat pelan karena jika salah bisa berakibat fatal—Seijuuro mengangkat bayinya sedikit ke atas dan menyerahkannya di kedua lengan Shintarou. Membiarkan anak keduanya tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Bahwa mereka satu keluarga yang sempurna. Satu keluarga dengan kasih sayang yang utuh.

"Dia manis, bukan?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Chihiro, "Chihiro, kau berjanji akan selalu menjaga adikmu, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Papa," Chihiro menggenggam tangan kanan Seijuuro dengan kedua tangannya. "Chihiro akan selalu menjaganya,"

Shintarou tersenyum, dalam hati tertawa geli mendapati sikap polos anak pertamanya. Terlebih dengan sikap Seijuuro yang saat ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Dan omong-omong Shin,"

"Hm?"

"Kita belum menentukan namanya."

Sebelah alis Shintarou terangkat, matanya mengerling jenaka ke arah Seijuuro. "Ah, benar juga. Kita belum menentukan nama."

"Menurutmu, apa nama yang cocok untuknya?"

Pria berkacamata itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesekali melirik Seijuuro, lalu berpindah kepada Chihiro, setelah itu kembali melihat anak keduanya. Bayi mungil dengan kulit putih susunya, kedua pipi yang menggembung, bibirnya ranum, kedua mata bulat yang terpejam, dan tentu saja—

Rambutnya.

Shintarou terkekeh, lagi-lagi gen yang berbeda.

"Tetsuya,"

"Tetsuya?" detik berikutnya Seijuuro menimpali, mengangkat satu alis, begitu pula sudut bibirnya. "Hm, aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Shin."

"Tetsuya! Adik bayi, namamu Tetsuya!"

Mereka tertawa bersama, terdengar renyah. Entah untuk Shintarou, Seijuuro, Chihiro bahkan satu anggota keluarga mereka yang baru, mereka sama-sama merasakan kehangatan. Menelesup di setiap perasaan masing-masing, tersimpan jauh di relung hati mereka.

"Baiklah," iris hijau sang kepala keluarga menatap Seijuuro dan Chihiro. Sepertinya saling bertukar informasi. Setelah yakin mengerti, mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar, setelah itu berucap serentak.

"Selamat datang, Midorima Tetsuya."

Kini keluarga kecil itu menerima anggota baru. Seorang anak laki-laki mungil dengan rambut senada langit biru. Kisah-kisah, cerita-cerita serta gelak tawa kebahagiaan pun menanti mereka di depan, menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N : **Halooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan Alice dan Suki! X3

Hahaha, lagi bulan puasa pubblish fic ini, wkwkwk... tapi tenang kok, gak ada yang aneh-aneh(?). Yosh! Sepertinya dalam _summary_, fanfic ini memang _two-shoot_. Tapi mungkin kami berdua akan membuat prequel dan sequel-nya, berhubung libur masih panjaaaang~~ /apaan/ Dan tebakan kalian benaaaarr, Tetsuya memang anak yang kedua. Ini juga hasil request Neechan dan rundingan kami, hihihi XD

Oh ya, balesan dulu yang anonim, tehe~

**Guest : **Haloo~ kayaknya kami tahu siapa Anda /plak/ Hihihi, moga-moga ini udah kebih sweet lagii XD Sequel sedang dipertimbangkan~ Terima kasih sudah review ya!

**Aoki : ** Haloo~ Keliatan natural? Yokatta! X3 udah tau kan anak keduanya? Tehe~ maaf ya, gak ngambil yang tsundere kayak Shin-chan :'D Sip! Makasih sudah review ya!

**Mel : ** Haloo~ usulanmu diterima, karena memang dari awal kita rundingin(?) anak kedua memang Tetsuya. Hihihi, Chihiro dan Tetsuya memang cocok kalo jadi adik-kakak XDD Makasih sudah review ya!

**xxx : **Haloo~ Aaaaa, makasih kalo ini udah manis XD Ini udah dilanjut kok~ Terima kasih sudah review ya!

**nyan : **Hihihi, mama chan dan papa chan emang manis XD /plek/ makasih udah review ya!

**Akashiseichan : **Haloo~ Hihihi, syukur kalo ini udah sesuai sama judulnya :3 Dan Akashi cemberut itu emang kawaaiiiiii! XD hahaha, yang bagian itu Alice yang bikin, dan bikin Suki ngakak waktu bacanya XD Terima kasih sudah review ya!

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca chapter ini! Untuk chapter sebelumnya, juga review, fave dan follownya :3 *kecupin satu-satu* Kami tjinta kalian semuaaaaa~~

Akhir kata kami ucapkan,

Review please? *wink*


End file.
